phoenixwowfandomcom-20200214-history
New Prestige Class: Elven Spell Ranger
Description: The elven spell ranger is the epiphany of any elf's magical prowess, be it divine or arcane, and their love of the bow. They combine their mastery of the bow with their magical utility to further increase their deadliness. All elves, even half elves, tend to gravitate to this particular profession due to the deadly precision and effective damage that it reaps. Hit Die d8. Requirements To qualify to become an elven spell ranger, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race High Elf, Blood Elf, Night Elf (Half Elves qualify as well) Base Attack Bonus +6. Feats Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Weapon Focus (longbow or shortbow). Spells Ability to cast 1st-level arcane or divine spells. Class Skills The elven spell ranger’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Craft (Int), Hide (Dex). Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Ride (Dex), Spot (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points at Each Level 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are Class Features of the elven spell ranger prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency An elven spell ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields. Enhance Arrow (Su) At 1st level, every nonmagical arrow an elven spell ranger nocks and lets fly becomes magical, gaining a +1 enhancement bonus. Unlike magic weapons created by normal means, the archer need not spend experience points or gold pieces to accomplish this task. However, a ranger’s magic arrows only function for her. For every two levels the character advances past 1st level in the prestige class, the magic arrows she creates gain +1 greater potency (+1 at 1st level, +2 at 3rd level, +3 at 5th level, +4 at 7th level, and +5 at 9th level). Imbue Arrow (Sp) At 2nd level, an elven spell ranger gains the ability to place an area spell upon an arrow. When the arrow is fired, the spell’s area is centered on where the arrow lands, even if the spell could normally be centered only on the caster. This ability allows the archer to use the bow’s range rather than the spell’s range. It takes a standard action to cast the spell and fire the arrow. The arrow must be fired in the round the spell is cast, or the spell is wasted. Seeker Arrow (Sp) At 4th level, an elven spell ranger can launch an arrow once per day at a target known to her within range, and the arrow travels to the target, even around corners. Only an unavoidable obstacle or the limit of the arrow’s range prevents the arrow’s flight. This ability negates cover and concealment modifiers, but otherwise the attack is rolled normally. Using this ability is a standard action (and shooting the arrow is part of the action). Phase Arrow (Sp) At 6th level, an elven spell ranger can launch an arrow once per day at a target known to her within range, and the arrow travels to the target in a straight path, passing through any nonmagical barrier or wall in its way. (Any magical barrier stops the arrow.) This ability negates cover, concealment, and even armor modifiers, but otherwise the attack is rolled normally. Using this ability is a standard action (and shooting the arrow is part of the action). Hail of Arrows (Sp) In lieu of her regular attacks, once per day an elven spell ranger of 8th level or higher can fire an arrow at each and every target within range, to a maximum of one target for every elven spell ranger level she has earned. Each attack uses the ranger’s primary attack bonus, and each enemy may only be targeted by a single arrow. Force Arrow (sp) At 10th level, an elven spell ranger no longer needs ammunition. However the reload time of the weapon remains the same. The arrow itself is magical in nature and can affect incorporeal creatures. Arrow of Prismatic Death (Sp) At 10th level, an elven spell ranger can create a powerful arrow of prismatic death that forces the target, if damaged by the arrow's attack, to make a DC 20 Reflex save or take 1d6 + any number of sacrificed spell slots. For every spell sacrificed in this way you get a bonus to attack and damage rolls based upon spell level. Each level of the spell adds +1 to attack bonus and +1d6 damage for every spell. For example, Noria the elven spell ranger uses this ability and has 2 1st level and 3 2nd level spells left. She loses all her first level spells, each one giving her a +1 to attack and +1d6 to damage. She also loses all her 2nd level spells, each one giving her +2 to attack and +2d6 to damage. The total attack bonus comes to +8 attack and +8d6 damage. The elven spell ranger must spend 3 rounds preparing the shot. This arrow, when fired, splits into 5 different arrows of energy. Each of these arrows (each individually different if the caster wishes or all of them the same type) can be classified by any of the following descriptors (Which descriptors you are able to choose depends very much upon whether you are a divine or arcane caster): Divine-acid, air, chaotic, cold, death, earth, electricity, fire, good, evil, lawful, light, sonic and water; Arcane-acid, air, chaotic, cold, death, earth, electricity, fel, fire, force, sonic and water. If the intended target has a weakness to one of the specific descriptors then add +1d8 to the arrow's damage for each one that they are weak against. It takes one day to make an arrow of prismatic death, and the arrow only functions for the elven spell ranger who created it. The arrow of prismatic death lasts no longer than one year, and the archer can only have one such arrow in existence at a time.